There's A World
by greengirl16
Summary: There's a world, there's a world out there, a place we can go where the pain will go away...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I can't believe I am writing another fanfiction... I really need to work on finishing my others but this idea was just too fun not to write :) I enjoyed writing this probably one of the most I've enjoyed writing. :P I know not that many people check the Next To Normal section of Fanfic but I am hoping for one review by the time I check tomorrow at 3ish :) Can you help me out a review? :D I have the next chapter written and if I do get a good feedback it will be up soon! :D Omg I might be seeing Next To Normal soon! I am discussing plans Saturday with my aunt :) I totally am buying the 'Valium is my favorite color' shirt. I don't care if I'll look crazy wearing it :P Haha Anyways ... I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I edited, but mistakes still slip through the cracks.**

* * *

Natalie Goodman threw her books on the floor as she walked through the front door. Only a year and a half more of school and then she was gone and she wouldn't look back. Unless her plans went through and she graduated early, which she was desperate for that to happen.

She trudged up the stairs, deciding she'd do her homework later, that is if she ever did it. She wasn't in the mood, then again, when was she. She did pretty well in school, but lately things at home were starting to go downhill and she found herself caring less and less about everything. She entered her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. She crossed the room to her stereo and put on a CD and cranked the volume. Both her parents weren't home so she finally had space, something she desperately longed for, though she basically had all the space she wanted because most of the time her family forgot she existed.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in her room, drowning in her music, tuning out the rest of the world. She faintly heard the telephone ringing. She was just going to let the answering machine get it, but she stood up and walked down the hall towards the stairs leading to the kitchen. She was still out of it because she had been listening to music for so long. She didn't notice the carpet corner had been folded up. She tripped. She tried to catch herself but failed to do so. She fell down the flight of stairs and smashed her head against the railing before landing on the hardwood floor at the bottom.

Natalie laid there still for a while before slowly rolling over and standing up. The phone was no longer ringing and the answering machine wasn't beeping like someone had left a message. She turned and walked back up the stairs. The house was silent, but she had thought she had left her stereo on… She re-entered her room and crossed to see why her stereo had stopped playing; only it wasn't there. "What the hell?" She asked herself.

She glanced at the window and saw that it was locked. How could her stereo disappear within a matter of five minutes?

"Natalie?" She heard her mom call. "Come down, breakfast is ready!"

When had her mom gotten home and since when did she cook?… Wait…breakfast…?

Natalie cautiously walked down the stairs. She entered the kitchen to see her mom putting pancakes on a plate and setting it by her seat on the table.

"Natalie! There you are! You slept in today."

"Since when do you pay attention to when I wake up?"

Diana gave her a puzzled look, but went back over to the stove to flip more pancakes.

"You're going to have to take the bus today. Your brother left without you. I tried to convince him to wait, but he said he needed to be there early today."

"Right…" Natalie said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Natalie lied.

"You don't seem great. We can talk about it if you'd like."

Natalie choked on her pancake. "Talk?! You and me talking about my problems?!" She started laughing.

"Well if you don't want to talk to me I can pay for you to see a therapist, that is if you'd like… Actually one of my co-workers was talking about their therapist at work last week…What did he say his name was…? Something with an 'M'…"

"Let me guess, Dr. Madden?"

"That's it! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Margret said he was great."

"He sucks."

"You've met him?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well you're going to be late for school if you don't leave now."

Natalie nodded and ran and grabbed her books and walked out the door, barely catching the bus.

She arrived at school after the twenty minute bus ride. She walked to her locker to grab her books for first period.

"Hey Natalie!" A girl said, waving. Since when did they talk?

Natalie hurried to her locker and to first class. She walked in and sat down. She glanced around the room, receiving many smiles and waves from her classmates. She spotted someone in the front row that she recognized. "Henry!" She called out, getting a few strange glances from people.

Henry turned around and gave her a puzzled look. "Since when do you know my name?"

"Not you too…" Natalie muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. I just need you to tell me what was that drug you gave me yesterday because I tried some yesterday and lately things have been weird. Is there some kind of side effect I should know about?"

"Drugs? It's Natalie right?"

Natalie nodded.

"Natalie, I've never tried any drug in my entire life, well besides Tylenol. Are you sure you've got the right Henry?"

"Yes, I am positive!"

"Well, I am sorry I can't help you, unless you need math tutoring, in which case, I am free every Monday or Wednesday."

Natalie gave him a strange look and returned to her seat, in shock.

* * *

Dan arrived home from work and picking up Diana at the doctor's. Diana slowly walked to the living room and Dan dropped his briefcase at the door and walked towards the kitchen. He was passing the staircase when he realized his daughter lying on the floor. "Natalie?!" He knelt down and shook her. She didn't wake up. "Diana!" He shouted. "Call 911!"

* * *

**Review?! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is sort of short... Hopefully the next one will be longer :) Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**A cone of soft ice cream for:**

**Bekah  
Witch-of-the-west9482  
Allisonosity**

**Thanks for your wonderful review! :D This chapter is for all of you! Also a cone of soft ice cream for all of you who added this story to your alert/favorite story list! That really means a lot to me :D Thanks!**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

Classes had just let out and Natalie trudged to her locker in a daze, confused by the day's events. Things couldn't get much worse she thought.

"Natalie!" A voice called out behind her.

She turned around and saw a cute guy approaching her. He had light brown, almost blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"Hm?" Natalie asked, having being lost in his blue eyes.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"You know where I live?!"

"Good one, Natalie."

Another guy approached them wearing a football jacket. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. "Hey! Gabe! Are you psyched to crush West Side Friday?!"

"You know it!"

The other guy punched him in the shoulder and then ran off yelling, "Hey! Eric, wait up!"

Natalie spun to face the cute guy, "Wait, you're Gabe?!"

"Yeah…"

"As in Gabe Goodman?"

"Yes, otherwise known as your older brother."

Natalie's jaw dropped.

Gabe looked puzzled. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's because I have." Natalie muttered.

Gabe looked at her funny. "So do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, uh, sure."

"Great! I'll meet you by my car in fifteen minutes."

"Wait, what color is you car again?"

"It's blue…what has gotten into you?"

"Sorry, I am just really out of it today."

"I can tell. Well I am going to grab my books. See you in fifteen!" He smiled a charming smile and then turned and walked away.

About half way down the hall a brunette linked arms with him. Go figure he'd have a girlfriend. He'd always be perfect no matter where she was.

Fifteen minutes later, she headed towards the parking lot and saw about 10 blue cars still parked. She sighed, this might take a while and her bag was quite heavy.

About five minutes later, she managed to find Gabe's car, but that was only because he had spotted her wandering around the parking lot and had called out to her. He took his bag for her and threw it in the trunk of the car.

They arrived back home and were greeted at the door by Diana. "How was school?" She asked, a little too excitedly.

"Great mom." Gabe smiled.

"What he said." Natalie muttered, dropped her bag, and walked into the kitchen. Diana followed.

Natalie sat at the table, which was already set for four and put her head in her hands.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes. I just have a headache."

"Well I might have some Tylenol in the cabinet." Diana walked over to the medicine cabinet and opened it.

Natalie was shocked by the organization of it and the fact that all her mom's medications didn't come spilling out.

Diana handed her a pill and a glass of water. Natalie pushed it away. "I'm fine."

"-But your headache?"

"I'll be fine." Natalie left the kitchen, ran up to her room, and lay on her bed. Soon she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was 5 pages long in word! Awesome :D That's the longest chapter for this story! Sorry it took so long to update, but with Christmas vacation I decided I needed to update some of my stories. Hopefully I will be updating more of them in the next few days, but no promises. I am super busy New Year's Party and tickets to see Aaron's last N2N show! :O He will be missed! The owl outside my window is going to drive me insane or my cousin is going to kill me so I am ending this author's note and on with the story! Enjoy and review! :D As always -Greengirl16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Next to Normal and if I did I'd be Mrs. Tveit. :D**

* * *

Hospital machines echoed through the white room. Everything stood still, Dan sat in a uncomfortable chair his eyes dark, showing no emotion. Diana fidgeted with the end of her scarf, twirling the loose strands around her fingers. They had been sitting beside Natalie's bed for 48 hours and she hadn't woke up, or improved for that matter. The doctors told them there was still brain activity so there was still a chance she'd wake up…

Dan couldn't bear losing his daughter. She had so much to live for. If he hadn't had to pick Diana up at the doctors… if he had gotten to her sooner she wouldn't be in a coma, with an 80% chance of living.

"Dan," Diana's small voice broke the silence. Dan jumped out of his chair and looked at her. "I am going to the cafeteria to get coffee, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Dan, I am sure she'll be fine…"

Dan looked away. Diana sighed and left.

Once out in the hallway someone beside Diana let out a sigh. "Thank god I am out of that tense environment, it was starting to give me a headache, and the machines beeping are so obnoxious!"

"Gabe," Diana said sternly, "Your sister isn't doing so well."

"You think I couldn't tell?"

"I don't know what Dan would do if…if she didn't make it out of this. Our family is already screwed up as it is."

"Don't worry mom, I am watching out for her."

Diana smiled and embraced her son in a hug, "Thank you."

Natalie woke up from her deep sleep and rubbed her eyes. She let out a groan; she still had a killer headache. Natalie opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom seeing all the awards which she never received or knew existed. "Great." She muttered realizing she was still stuck in this screwed up alternate reality of some sort. She wasn't even sure what to call it.

She trudged downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Natalie!" Her mom's chipper voice called out, "You're finally awake! It's almost noon! Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes." Natalie lied.

"Are you sure everything is okay. You seem a bit…different lately. Even your brother mentioned something to me; you didn't even recognize him in school yesterday? Is everything okay sweetie?"

"For one, don't call me sweetie and two since when does Gabe care about me?"

"He's your older brother; of course he cares about you! In fact, he's planning on taking you to Eric's party tonight. You need to get out of the house; it will be good for you!"

"Morning sunshine," Gabe entered the kitchen and rustled Natalie's hair. He went over to the cabinet and grabbed a snack. Natalie narrowed her eyes. Why couldn't there be a happy medium, one family doesn't acknowledge her presence and the other one won't leave her the hell alone. She clenched her jaw together in frustration.

"I was just telling Natalie about how you were going to take her to that party tonight."

Gabe's eyebrows rose and he nodded at his mom, finishing chewing his granola bar. "Hmmm, Eric's? She said she'd go?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes."

"No. I didn't." Natalie spoke up.

"C'mon Nat! You'll have fun! Mom and I agree it will be good for you."

"Since when do you give a shit?!"

Gabe seemed taken aback.

"Natalie! Language!" Dan said sternly, entering the kitchen.

"Morning dad!"

"Good morning Gabe, at least someone is in a good mood…"

Natalie looked back and forth between her dad and Gabe in shock… "What the hell?" She muttered under her breath.

They all looked at her.

"What?!" She exclaimed throwing her chair back.

"What is up with your behavior?" Dan asked shocked.

"She needs to take a valium." Gabe joked.

Natalie choked on her breath. "That is not even funny."

Diana stopped snickering and went over to put her arm over Natalie's shoulder. "Sorry sweetie, I don't remember you being so sensitive…Gabe apologize to your sister!"

"Sorry Nat." He smiled and hugged her.

"Now Natalie, apologize to your brother for being rude."

"Sorry." Natalie muttered through clenched teeth.

"No hard feelings?"

"Nope." Natalie pasted a smile on her face and pretended everything was perfectly fine.

Later that night both Gabe and an irritated Natalie were ready to go to the party.

"Do I have to go?" Natalie whined again.

"Yes." Gabe said, fixing his shirt. "Who knows you might meet some guy." He winked at her.

"Ugh! We are so not having this conversation!"

"How do I look?" Gabe asked.

Natalie turned around to see Gabe wearing a dark blue shirt, which showed his toned arms and made his eyes pop. "You look…" Natalie was at a loss for words…how do you compliment a brother? "Sharp."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. I am not sure if anyone has told you Nat, but purple is your color." He put his arm around her, grabbed his keys and escorted her to the garage. "Bye mom!" He called out.

"Bye guys! Have a good time!" Diana called back as Gabe shut the door.

Gabe and Natalie pulled in front of an enormous house with all the lights on. The driveway was long and stretched up to the house, which was sitting on the hill. Cars lined the driveway, so Gabe had to park on the street. "Sorry Nat, but we're going to have to walk."

"It's fine." She left him to turn off the car and walked rapidly up the driveway, leaving her brother behind. She entered the house, music was booming and people were shouting and bumping into her. She cursed under her breath. How long was this party? She went over and sat in the corner. Soon she heard people shouting. Members of the basketball team were shoving someone around and mocking them. Natalie approached cautiously. She gaped in horror at what she saw some guy lay at the center of the circle bruised and not moving.

She shoved through the crowded and knelt beside the scrawny boy. "If you don't want to be behind bars you will get the _hell_ away." Natalie hissed. The crowd backed up, recognizing Natalie as Gabe's sister. They all worshiped Gabe, him being the captain of both the football and basketball team. They knew Natalie would tell him and they feared his wrath. The crowd dissipated within a few minutes.

Natalie rolled the boy over and winced as she saw his swollen lip and bruised eye. He started to cough and she grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler beside her. He opened his eyes, or at least tried to and sat up, flinching from the pain. She helped him to sit up and handed him the water, opening it for him.

"Thanks…Natalie right?" He said taking it.

She nodded and then gasped in shock, "Henry?!"

He nodded embarrassed.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Well…I was trying to get some punch when James shoved me. I confronted him about it and before I knew it I was being swarmed by all the jocks…"

He tried to stand up and Natalie helped him to the sofa. She quickly got a cup of ice and offered it to him. "I couldn't find a bag."

"It's fine…Aren't you Gabe's younger sister?"

"Yes…" Natalie answered not sure where he was going.

"Why are you being so nice? We barely know each other and I am such a geek your reputation could be ruined now that you're associated with me."

"You think my reputation matters to me?"

"Well… I guess…"

"You'd do the same for me and I owed you one anyways. You saved me."

"I saved you? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Natalie smiled going into a reverie. "Nothing at all…"

* * *

**Review? Please? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my grammar cop, Kelsey, who failed to edit this chapter, but inspired a lot of it by lending me some of her brilliant ideas :D Thanks!**

**Review if you want another chapter. More reviews = quicker updates. Onto the story :D Enjoy! As Always- Greengirl16**

**Sugar cookies shaped as Diana's various pills for reviewers :D**

* * *

Diana sat in the hospital cafeteria staring at the blank walls. She shivered at the familiarity of the hospital. She knew she never liked them. They were eerie and bright and over all an unpleasant place to be.

"Mom, she's going to be alright, trust me." Her son put his hand over hers. "You just need to give her time."

Diana looked confused, but didn't argue.

The automatic doors in the lobby opened and a young man stumbled in. He started getting in an argument with the lady at the front desk.

"The boyfriend is here." Gabe finally said, no longer finding their argument amusing.

"Hmmm?"

"Natalie's boyfriend is at the Nurse's station." He nodded in Henry's direction.

"Is it Henry?"

"I think so… but I am not sure. It's not like I am around Natalie enough to know. I am always too busy keeping an eye on you."

"You don't have to do that. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, you proved that theory that one time I let you go alone to Costco."

"That was one time!"

"Mrs. Goodman?" Henry looked a bit puzzled, looking around for whoever she had previously been in an argument with and then he remembered the first night he had dinner with Natalie's family. Her mother had baked her dead son a cake. Natalie was so pissed that night…

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Natalie had fallen and hit her head."

"Oh, right…" Diana awkwardly replied.

"Is she alright?"

"She hasn't woken up yet…but…I was told we should give her time and she'll be fine."

Henry found it uncomforting how relaxed Natalie's mother was. He figured it must be her medication. "The nurses won't allow me to visit her… 'immediate family only'" Henry found that policy a joke. Natalie's mother was immediate family and apparently didn't give a shit about her condition as she was here having an argument with her son who died 17 years ago.

"I suppose I can take you to her."

Henry smiled and followed Diana down the bright empty hallways that were ringing with the constant sounds of machines beeping.

* * *

The last bell rang. It was Monday afternoon. Natalie was packing up after school at her locker. Henry and Natalie hadn't spoken since the party Saturday night. Natalie had been avoiding him all day, much like her old life. Some things never changed. She was heading out to meet Gabe at his car when she heard soft piano music coming from the music wing. She entered, recognizing the piece as Debussy's Deux Arabesques. Classical music had always been her passion. She hadn't realized how much she missed the piano until she heard the soft touch of each key, the melody ringing down the walls. Whoever was playing had a natural talent for classical music. It almost made Natalie jealous. She peered into the music room that the sweet sounds of the piano were coming from. Natalie's jaw dropped. Henry sat at the piano inside playing Debussy.

She slowly opened the door.

"I still have this practice room for another seven and a half minutes." The voice said mechanical way.

"Oh sorry. It's just…I didn't realize you played or enjoyed classic music…"

The boy at the piano looked up. "Natalie? What are you doing here?"

"I…uh… heard Debussy and I really love that song you were playing."

"Duex Arabesques?"

Natalie nodded.

"You know classical music?"

"Of course."

He looked at her doubtfully.

"Move over."

Henry glanced at the clock and then unwillingly slid off the bench offering it to Natalie.

Natalie cracked her fingers and played a chord, starting to warm up. She then started to play the Mozart song she had rehearsed for her college auditions. Her fingers glided gracefully over the familiar notes she knew by heart.

Henry looked shocked. "Natalie, I didn't know you played classical. I always thought of you more of a rock or jazz person…"

"Jazz?! Never!"

"I know. There is way too much improvisation."

Natalie laughed.

Henry looked confused.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

Henry's expression remained the same; however he seemed more confused.

There was a knock on the music room's door, interrupting their moment. Gabe poked his head in the room, "Nat, was that you playing piano?"

Natalie nodded.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were a musician…you probably could get a scholarship to Yale if you practiced really hard… Oh, do you mind finding a ride? I need to take Stephanie home."

"Stephanie?" Natalie asked confused.

She received a look from Gabe, that said are you sure you are fine?

"Oh…right…Stephanie…" Natalie tried to sound convincing.

"I'll give her a ride." Henry spoke up.

"Thanks." Gabe smiled. "See you at home, Nat." Then he was gone.

"Wow, he vanishes quickly." Henry commented.

"It's one of his many talents."

"Well we probably should get going…" Henry commented.

Natalie grabbed her blue bag and swung it over her shoulder. She followed Henry out to his car.

They rode most of the way home in silence, both unsure of what to say.

Henry cleared his throat. "Um, Natalie, which way?"

Natalie looked up and realized they were stopped at a stop sign. "Oh right, sorry. Take a left onto that road." She pointed to it. She forgot that Henry had no idea where she lived here. "It's the white house on the right."

Henry pulled into her driveway. He walked her to the door.

"You can come in if you'd like."

"No, it's okay."

"My parents aren't lunatics and I am sure my mother wouldn't mind setting another place at the dinner table for you."

He smiled, "Alright."

Natalie reached for her head, wincing in pain.

Henry looked worried, "Are you okay?"

Natalie clenched her teeth, the sudden pain dissipating. "Yes…I just got a sudden migraine…it went away though…"

Henry nodded, looking unsure. "That's odd."

"I know." Natalie said, opening the door and leading Henry into her house.

* * *

Diana led Henry to the fourth floor of the hospital where Natalie's room was located. Gabe followed silently next to Henry.

They were nearing the room when they heard shouting and saw Dan standing in the hallway, his hand over his mouth. His breaths were ragged and he seemed limp.

Diana and Henry rushed over to him. He was crying and could barely breathe, from his hysteria.

"What happened?" Diana shouted over the machines beeping and the yelling of the doctors.

"Her blood pressure started to drop and her monitors just started beeping uncontrollably. The nurses rushed in and told me I had to leave. They think a blood vessel in her brain might have burst. She's being taken into surgery."

Diana mouth dropped. She and Gabe exchanged worried looks. Henry looked nauseous. He fell against the wall and sank to the ground. "Natalie." He choked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my Oz! Do you remember me? :O Probably not, since this story hasn't been updated since January. I apologize for the long update, I was very lost on where this story was going but after BVing with populardarling I have it all worked out! :D Yay! I have three more chapters written and currently finishing the fourth and then I have some of the fifth written as well! You have a promising end since the chapters are already written out! I am sorry for ditching the followers for such a long time, but I promise there will be more frequent updates from now on! The next chapter should be up in a week and a half. I'll post it when I get back from vacation and then expect chapters even more frequent than that! Enjoy this chapter! You've been waiting for it! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Extra special thanks to populardarling for beta reading and helping plot the rest of this story! Yay!**

Natalie and Henry walked up the steps to the front of the house. Her heart was pounding in her chest from nerves. It was the first time she'd be bringing someone home here and she wasn't certain to how this new and improved Goodman family would react.

Natalie opened the door for him and led him inside. This was so backwards. She was letting him inside her house, she wasn't being forced, her dad wasn't dragging him in, and she could trust her family enough to not cause an apocalypse, or at least she thought she could.

"Natalie, sweetie, you're home!" Diana exclaimed, walking into the foyer. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Henry, Mom. We go to school together." Natalie closed her eyes and prayed that this would go smoothly.

Diana's smiled brightened. "It's nice to meet you, Henry. I'll set another place at the table for you!" She hurried into the kitchen to prepare another spot for Henry.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Goodman," Henry yelled afterwards.

Henry followed Natalie upstairs.

"Natalie, keep your door open please," Diana yelled up the stairs.

Natalie rolled her eyes. Since when was her mom a typical worried parent? Natalie wasn't used to this constant, nagging mother. "Mom, we're just friends and were doing homework."

"I know. I just worry about you."

Those words coming out of her mother's mouth was like music to Natalie's ears. For sixteen years she was ignored by her mother and suddenly she appeared here and is loved and accepted. It was the best feeling in the world to finally be noticed. She was invisible for so long, she didn't remember how it felt to be loved.

* * *

Henry paced around the waiting room in the hospital. He had never felt so sick in his life. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn't even tell if time was still passing. The world seemed still everything had happened in slow motion and Natalie was still in surgery. It had been four hours and she was still in surgery. The doctors wouldn't tell him what the hell was going on; he had even been threatened by security for yelling at one of the doctors. He tried telling himself he had to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

Natalie's father was sitting limp in one of the chairs. He hadn't moved since they had been told by a nurse to wait in the room they were currently in. His hands covered his face and he was crying. It was a sorry sight. Henry felt like he was intruding so he kept his pacing contained at the opposite end of the room.

He hadn't seen Natalie's mother in at least two hours. She had wandered off, unable to take the tense situation. It didn't seem to dawn on her that her daughter was on a table being operated on and could very well be dying. Is that what she wanted? Another dead child? Henry felt terrible for thinking such thoughts, but it couldn't be helped. He was angry, frustrated, and nervous. He continued pacing, glancing every now and then at the second hand ticking in white clock on the white walls.

* * *

Natalie and Henry sat down at the dinner table.

Dan cleared his throat. "Natalie, who is this?" He had just arrived home from work.

"That's Henry, honey," Diana called out from the kitchen.

"He's my friend from school." Natalie added.

"Oh, he seems nice," Dan added.

"Dad, really? He's sitting in the room." Her father was still the same. He was quiet, and didn't adjust well to this type of situation, making him extremely awkward.

Diana brought in the meal, wearing her favorite apron and looking like the perfect housewife. "It's my special casserole," She announced. "I hope you like it."

"You know I love your cooking, Mom," Gabe said, cheerfully, grabbing the spoon in the casserole as soon as his mother set it down.

Natalie wondered if he ever wasn't happy.

Diana served everyone at the table a plate. Natalie smiled at her mother. This was unreal. The entire family was actually sitting down for dinner. There wasn't any fighting or any birthday cakes for dead brothers, just an average, normal family having dinner together.

Natalie took a bite and was shocked at how delicious the food was. "Wow Mom, it's not burnt or poisonous!" Natalie said before catching herself.

Diana looked a bit hurt and her entire family turned to look at her.

"Natalie, your mother took a cooking class, remember?" Dan asked.

"Oh…right. Sorry, I guess I forgot," Natalie muttered, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Natalie. You just aren't with it recently," Dan stated, taking a bite of salad.

Everyone else was silent and Henry cleared his throat to interrupt the silence.

"So, how was your day at school today?"

"It was great Dad." Gabe said, without thinking about it.

"Alright, I guess." Natalie added.

"That's good." Dan took another bite of salad. The crunch of the lettuce between his teeth was the only sound in the room.

An excruciating pain shot through Natalie's body and settled in her head. It felt like a bomb had exploded in her brain. Natalie then put her hand to her head and dropped her fork, the metal clanging against the glass plate. She closed her eyes in pain and clenched her teeth.

"Natalie, are you okay?" her mother and Henry asked at the same time.

Natalie couldn't talk. She just held her head in pain, unable to move. The pain finally dissipated a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine." Natalie lied, clenching her teeth. "Just a headache, that's all." She didn't want her entire family and Henry fretting over her headache. It wasn't that bad, it'd go away eventually. It was just a little pain. She could manage.

"Sweetie, take a Tylenol. It will make the pain go away."

"No, Mom." Natalie said, wincing in pain again. "I'm okay."

"Natalie, you can't even open your eyes. It's probably a migraine. Why don't you go lie down? Here, I'll get you a glass of water." Diana stood and walked into the kitchen. She returned with a glass of water and two tablets of Tylenol.

"Mom, I said I wasn't going to take anything."

"I got them just incase you change your mind."

Natalie grimaced and took the medicine in her hand and the glass in the other. She turned to Henry, who was awkwardly sitting at the table still. "Sorry," She said.

"Natalie, you should probably rest. You can see him in school tomorrow." Dan said.

"Yeah," Henry agreed, getting up and grabbing his coat, "I should probably get home. It's getting late and my parents weren't sure I was staying for dinner. They might be worried."

"Henry, you don't have to go. I'm fine."

"Natalie, it's fine, you're sick."

"I'm not; it's just a damn headache."

"Just get some sleep and promise me you'll get better."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, sure."

He leaned over and kissed her on the head. They both froze.

"Sorry," He stuttered. "That was uncalled for. I mean, we barely know each other, right? It's just too soon-"

"It's fine, Henry." Natalie cut him off.

Henry nodded and awkwardly opened the front door. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow." Natalie shut the door and her headache returned. She trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and set her glass of water down on the night stand. She messaged her temple trying to ease the pain. It didn't help. Natalie looked down at the two red capsules in her hand and stared at them before throwing them in the trash and falling back onto her pillow in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

Henry finally sat down on a chair, becoming restless while pacing. He tapped his foot, trying to release his nerves. Nothing was helping. Natalie's mom had eventually showed up and two more hours had passed and still no word from the doctor. It was early in the morning and Henry was tired, but he couldn't sleep, he wouldn't let himself sleep, until he knew of Natalie's condition.

Just then, the doors to the waiting room pushed open and a doctor, still wearing a mask around his neck from surgery, entered holding a clipboard. He looked down at it and read aloud; "Mr. and Mrs. Goodman?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I had no grammar help on this one. Sorry it took so long, but it's up and it's a shorter update than last time. Please don't hate me for grammar errors :( I try. I read it over a dozen times and used spell check at least 5 times, but again I am not perfect. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I am not making promises to as when because I don't want to disappoint anyone if I don't stick to it. I will say the more reviews the better chances it will be sooner. I was upset by how few reviewed the last chapter, but special thanks to those that did review! Please enjoy the chapter, sorry it's kind of short. As Always -Greengirl16**

* * *

The warning bell rang the next day in school. Natalie shut her locker and headed for first period. Math. It was the worst way to start a day. It was weird that even in this messed up world she seemed to be stuck in, the teachers and students remained the same, but personalities were different. A blonde thin girl approached Natalie. "Hey! Where were you last night?"

"Where was I? I was home…why?"

"You missed practice!"

"Practice for?" Natalie was completely lost.

"Cheerleading, duh," The blonde, Natalie believed her name was Catherine, said. "Sometimes Natalie, I swear I am talking to a brick wall." She twirled her hair around her finger and just shook her head as if in disapproval.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you should be! We have a competition in three weeks and we need every girl to be there for our routine!"

"Oh right…the routine."

Catherine looked at Natalie and stared her up and down. "My god, what are you wearing?" She exclaimed in a shrill voice.

"Jeans and a t-shirt. Is something wrong with that?"

She shuttered. "It's so unfeminine and so very unlike you."

"What do I usually wear?" Natalie asked. What was she like here?

"A skirt, duh." Catherine rolled her eyes, flipped her hair, and then sashayed down the hall.

The bell rang. "Shit, now I'm late," Natalie mumbled and hurried to class.

Natalie entered her classroom and got a glare from the teacher. She ignored her classmate's stares and took the empty seat behind Henry.

He turned around. "You're late," He said, disapproval relevant in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry." Natalie felt the need to apologize.

"Where were you?"

"This girl confronted me about missing practice."

"Practice?" Henry whispered in reply.

"For cheerleading," Natalie said sourly.

"Oh, right. I forgot you were a cheerleader."

"So did I," Natalie muttered in reply.

"Miss Goodman, first you show up to my class late and now you're disrupting it. Do I need to send you to the office?"

"No, I'm sorry." Natalie sat up in her chair and grabbed her pencil.

Mr. Wallace gave her a stern look and went back to teaching.

Natalie rolled her eyes and half-assed taking notes the rest of the class.

* * *

Diana and Dan looked grave as they stood up and walked over to the doctor. Henry followed at a respectful doctor pulled them aside. "We were able to drain the blood, from your daughter's brain, but we are still unsure of what the damage may be. She is still in a coma, and if she wakes up, she may have no memory. I am asking you to be patient this is a very critical time. Please do not get frustrated if she wakes up and doesn't remember you."

They all nodded.

"Can we see her?" Dan managed to say.

"Yes, but she's in ICU so you cannot stay and visit long."

"Alright, thank you doctor," Dan whispered.

They were led down the hall to a room that was filled with more monitors and machines than before. You could barely tell it was Natalie lying in the hospital bed because of all the equipments, tubes, and wires that she was connected to.

Dan approached Natalie first and pulled a chair up beside the bed and took his daughters hand, weeping. Diana took a seat at one of the chairs located against the wall and Henry couldn't move from the doorframe. He stared at his girlfriend laying in a plastic hospital bed while machines lived for her. It made him sick. He ran into the bathroom and vomited.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Natalie decided she'd stay after, not wanting to face the wrath of more cheerleaders if she skipped another practice. She grabbed her gym clothes and headed to the football field.

"Hey," One of the girls said. "You _actually_ decided to show up today."

Natalie pushed passed her and wondered how she was friends with these people.

"Girls get into your positions," A girl said. Natalie assumed she was the captain. "Oh good, you decided to show up, Natalie. We needed you the other day."

"Sorry," Natalie muttered.

"Okay girls, we're going to start from the top! Ready! Okay!" All the girls started to begin the routine that they knew like the back of their hands. Natalie attempted to follow along, but it wasn't going well. The captain stopped them all.

"Natalie!" She shouted.

Natalie avoided eye contact and felt the other girl's eyes staring into her back.

"What are you doing?" The captain yelled.

Natalie suddenly felt lightheaded and hot. She didn't remember falling, but the next thing she knew she was on the ground.

"Natalie?" She heard distant voices calling her name, but found she couldn't respond. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers I'm back with an update! Sorry it took a while. Please ignore any grammar or spelling errors. I apologize for any in advance. Also I have the next chapter written and done so if there is more than 1 or preferably two reviews you can expect it up in the next day or so :) Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

* * *

Natalie was awoken by cold water being splashed onto her face. She jolted up and rubbed her eyes looking around. She was lying in a field. "What happened?" She asked.

"You just like, fell over," One of the girls surrounding her stated.

Natalie remembered passing out and the unbearable headache. She saw her mother running across the football field.

"Natalie? Oh my god, are you okay?"

Natalie nodded, "I just have a headache that's all. It's nothing bad."

"Okay well, you're coming home with me," Diana said sternly, not giving Natalie an option.

Diana helped her daughter up slowly, grabbed her stuff, and led her to the car. "Sorry girls," Diana apologized to the squad.

The girls snickered and went back to their routine.

Natalie and Diana were silent most of the ride home.

Finally, Diana spoke up. "Sweetie, I'm worried about you. Lately you've been getting these headaches and they just don't seem to be getting better. I am going to make you a doctor's appointment for this week."

"No." Natalie panicked. She hated doctors. They thought they knew things and they were always wrong. Doctors thought drugs were the cure for everything. They lied. They told people everything was going to be okay, when it wasn't. They didn't know anymore than every other person about diseases. They just pretended they did.

"Natalie why are you so afraid. It's just to make sure there is nothing wrong with you. You're not going to be getting shots or anything."

"I am not afraid of shots or needles. I just hate doctors."

"Their job is to help people. What's the harm in that?"

"They never do their job."

Diana gave Natalie a puzzled look, but decided to drop the subject.

* * *

Three days later, Diana and Natalie sat in the doctor's office. They weren't on speaking terms. Natalie had her arms crossed and she was slumped down in her chair glaring at every person that passed. Two kids looked at her and ran to their mothers and she managed to make one kid cry.

Diana spoke up, "Natalie, aren't you being a little dramatic? I am just worried about you!"

Natalie continued to ignore her mother and focused on the secretary doing paperwork.

A woman with a clipboard entered the room. "Natalie Goodman?" She read off.

Diana stood up and took her daughter's hand. Natalie pulled back and stormed after the nurse.

The nurse showed them to the room and told Natalie to sit on the bed. Natalie unwillingly obliged. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." The nurse said cheerfully. She looked at Natalie's scowl and hurried out of the room.

Within a few minutes, a clean cut man with dark hair and dark eyes entered the room. He put out his hand to shake Natalie's hand, but she refused. He awkwardly pulled back and greeted Diana. "Hello, I'm Dr. Madden."

Natalie spoke up. "I thought you were a psychiatrist."

"That's my brother."

"Great, there's more than one of you."

"Sorry, my daughter has developed a new fear of doctors." Diana apologized.

"It's fine, I deal with this a lot."

"That's comforting." Natalie muttered under her breath.

"So what seems to be the problem Natalie?"

Worded like a psychiatrist Natalie thought. "Well, I keep getting these sudden headaches and my mom is making a huge deal about them and brought me here."

The doctor went through a few tests and then looked at his clipboard. "I am thinking you've been experiencing migraines. They aren't bad yet, but they can get worse as time goes on so I am going to prescribe something just in case."

Diana gave Natalie a 'told you so' look.

"Of course you are," Natalie said sarcastically.

The doctor scribbled out a prescription and handed her the sheet of paper. "Thanks," She muttered and then followed the doctor out of the room and headed out to the car while her mom filled out the rest of the paperwork.

She sat in the passenger's seat of the car and stared at the little white slip in her hand. They always thought drugs were the cure…

The car door opened and Diana hopped in. "See, I told you it wasn't that bad," She said with her usual perk.

"Yeah, sure. Can you just drive me to the school?"

Diana dropped Natalie off at the front door. "Have a fun time!" She called after Natalie, who slammed the car door behind her.

Natalie was late for meeting Henry. They always met in the practice rooms after school, but Natalie had gotten out early for her appointment and was now late. She new how Henry was about being on time… he wasn't going to be thrilled…

She walked into the practice room.

"You're late." Henry said coolly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had a doctor's appointment."

"Oh," His tone softening. "How'd it go? Did they figure out what's causing your headaches?"

"No, they just prescribed something…figures."

"Well at least you won't feel the pain."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, I brought something special today." He pulled something out of his bag.

Natalie dropped her stuff by the door and walked over to him.

"It's a piano jazz book."

"I thought you hate jazz?"

"I do, but this one song I actually enjoy." He opened the book and started to play.

Natalie stopped him when he turned the first page. "You are playing that way too structured for a jazz song. Move over and let me try."

Henry got off the bench and watched Natalie's fingers flow in a random rhythm over the keys. "You are really good at playing jazz music."

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

"Oh, who's that?" Henry asked.

"Umm, you wouldn't know him…" Natalie lied.

"Oh."

There was an awkward moment between them, but it was filled with the melody that Natalie continued to play.

A person walked into the room, interrupting both of them.

"Oh, sorry, but I signed up for this practice room now." The girl said shyly.

"It's fine." Henry said. They grabbed their bags and walked to the parking lot in silence.

They hopped into Henry's car and drove home making small talk. They arrived at Natalie's house and sat in the car listening to the soft purr of the engine.

"I was wondering," Henry spoke up.

"Yes?"

"If you wanted to maybe go to dinner or something Friday night?"

"Like a date?" Natalie asked.

"Uhh, yes. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. I am free Friday."

"Okay," Henry looked relieved, "I'll make reservations."

"Reservations? How fancy is this place?"

"Not too fancy, but it's really popular and is always busy on a Friday night so reservations might make it easier."

"Oh, okay. Great! Thanks!" Natalie hopped out of the car and waved to Henry as he drove away.

* * *

** A review would be nice :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8, up in a few days, as promised. So a month ago today I was at the stage door after Alice's last show. It feels like longer than a month ugh. I cannot promise when the next chapter will be up for this. Hopefully before I go back to school, but you never can be sure with writer's block around any corner and stuff. I don't have it written, but I know what is going to happen so that should make it easier. I am trying to finish this and then I may focus on writing a new story for Wicked because I keep meaning to get back to that category, but Next to Normal is so addicting :)**

**Thanks to the reviewers :)**

**Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

* * *

Natalie woke up Friday morning late. It was a three-day weekend because of meetings for the faculty. She wasn't about to complain because it meant she got to sleep in. She looked at her dresser and saw the outfit she had already picked out for tonight's date. It was her first date in this world with Henry and she was nervous. She had been with Henry millions of times in both realms, but this was the first official date in the weird reality she was stuck in. It felt different somehow… she couldn't put her finger on what it was, but the relationship she had with Henry was different. He was obviously different, but it was something besides that. She couldn't figure it out, but he made her happy and reminded her of home so she stayed with him. They made and odd couple here: the cheerleader and the nerd. In the real world, they were both loners trying to get by, but here it was mocked and people actually cared who she dated because of her "reputation."

Natalie walked downstairs and found Gabe at the table eating breakfast.

"Mom and Dad are at work. They left some pancakes in the- here let me get them out." Gabe got up, grabbed the pancakes from the fridge, and heated them up for her. He set the plate down in front of Natalie with the syrup.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled and picked up her fork and ate.

"So are you doing anything today?" Gabe asked, curiously.

"Well tonight I have a date with Henry."

"Oh…him."

"You don't like him?" Natalie asked. Gabe seemed to like most people.

"No, I do, but I am just afraid he's going to hurt you…"

"What makes you think he's going to hurt me?" Natalie was getting defensive.

"Nothing, you're my baby sister, it's natural."

"I am capable of taking care of myself, thanks." Natalie pushed back her plate, losing her appetite.

"Just let me know if he hurts you or anything. I will beat the hell out of him."

"Thanks for the offer?"

There was silence between them.

"So are you going anywhere today?"

"No, Eric and Stephanie are busy so looks like we are stuck here together until you leave for your date."

Natalie smiled and picked up her plate and washed it off. "I guess so."

Natalie always thought she'd hate having an older brother if Gabe had lived. She couldn't imagine her mom handling two kids if she couldn't even raise one, even if it was Gabe's death that made her go crazy. Natalie enjoyed being the only child. She didn't have anyone to annoy her or stress her out more than her parents already did and she could just lock herself in her room and drown in her music that she resorted to so that she didn't lose her mind.

Gabe was the older brother every girl would be jealous of. He was protective, caring, but wasn't nagging and knew when to give a person space. He was a bit too high-spirited, but he probably got that from their mother. Natalie smiled and watched him flip through the sports channels on the television and then headed to her bedroom.

* * *

Henry walked into a crowded room. He immediately recognized it as the Goodman's living room and glanced around at the unfamiliar faces. Everyone looked solemn and the smell of fresh flowers filled the air. It was almost overwhelming. He looked down and noticed he was wearing a suit and a tie…. What was going on? He looked around to see all the men in similar attire and women were in dresses or skirts. Henry searched for someone he knew. He finally spotted someone hugging Natalie's father and rushed over to him. "Henry!" Dan said, the most thrilled he had ever seemed to see him. "I am so glad you could make it. Natalie would have wanted you here."

"What?" Henry nodded in a direction directly behind Henry.

Henry spun to look in that direction and saw a closed casket with a bouquet of roses on top. It was surrounded by other arrangements of flowers and various plants and Natalie's picture sat on a stand with two lit candles on either side.

Henry's mouth dropped. "She's….Natalie's…. when?"

"She died in her sleep.""What? How didn't I know about this?"

"We called you, Henry," Dan said, calmly."No, you didn't!" Henry was on the verge of breaking down. He couldn't believe this was happening. Natalie couldn't be dead. She couldn't have just given up! "Everyone has a different way of coping with death, Henry. Your mind could have blocked out the tragedy so you wouldn't have to deal with it."

"I wouldn't forget that my girlfriend fucking died." He was enraged with Dan. How could everyone be so calm? Suddenly, Henry didn't believe any of it. Natalie wasn't dead she was probably sitting in a closet laughing at his misery. Henry decided he must be getting Punk'd this was all too unreal.

He ran over to the casket and threw the bouquet on the floor."Henry, what exactly do you think you are doing?" Dan spoke in a cold, yet chillingly calm tone.

"I am going to prove to everyone here that Natalie is alive." A few people in the room turned their gaze towards the drama unraveling.

Henry started to lift the coffin lid, with much struggle at the weight of the lid.

"Henry, you are being ridiculous."

Henry looked around at the crowd that had formed watching his every move with wide-eyes. He saw Natalie's mother sneak in the back, late, talking to herself as usual. This enraged him more. Was he the only one who cared? He threw off the lid and looked down at Natalie's body. He was shocked to see an actual body, but as he looked closely, he knew it was Natalie. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded delicately on her chest. She looked peaceful. Suddenly her eyes shot open. Henry jumped back in astonishment.

For a moment, he was in shock, but he then exclaimed and pointed. "I told you, she is alive!"

The crowd looked at each other in confusion and an uproar marched towards Henry, angrily, pushing through the confused, panicked crowd.

Natalie's cold gaze focused on Henry.

"Don't worry, I'll get this all sorted out." He felt strange talking to his girlfriend lying in a coffin.

"I thought you loved me." Natalie said, emotionless.

"I do love you, Natalie…" Henry was confused. Why was she acting this way? What was going on? This had to be a joke.

"If you loved me, why didn't you save me?"

Guilt filled Henry's mind. "Natalie, I-" Henry stammered, "I had no idea until I got the call that you were in the hospital and I didn't leave your side. I stayed with you for weeks!"

Natalie stood up. Henry looked bewildered. He looked frantically at everyone else in the room who had all returned to their previous conversations. "Is no one else seeing this?" He shouted. No one even glanced at him.

Natalie started to walk towards and then slapped him across the face.

Henry jumped back stunned.

"I suffered _everyday_ in that hospital bed, in pain and you did nothing," She spat.

"Natalie, in my defense, there wasn't much I could do. I am not a doctor."

"I went home everyday and got high on my mother's pills and you didn't even stop me. What kind of a boyfriend are you? Did you even care? No."

Natalie approached him with an inhuman expression on her face and before he knew it, she was on top of him. Her hand clenched tightly around his throat. Henry felt the pressure on his neck and his lungs screamed for oxygen.

"Now you will know how it felt," Natalie snickered. "Look around Henry, no one cares."

Henry tried to stay conscious. Why wasn't anyone helping him? He couldn't scream. The room was spinning and everything started to become very blurry and soon his vision began to fade.

* * *

Natalie stood at her full-length mirror, looking unsatisfied with her outfit. She had liked it when she had picked it out, but now she was being extremely meticulous. This was Henry, he didn't know it, but he was special to her, no matter where she was. She closed her eyes and imagined the real Henry, her Henry, and where he was. She knew that Henry must exist in this world's Henry, somewhere deep inside. He might not show or act like it, but she knew deep down inside, underneath the intelligence and structure, the same person still existed.

The doorbell rang. Natalie's stomach did flips. She brushed her hair again; it couldn't get any less frizzy that it already was. Her curly hair was almost always unmanageable.

"Natalie, Henry is here!" Gabe called up.

He must have answered the door. Natalie checked her appearance in the mirror one last time, grimacing, grabbed her coat, and ran out of her room.

She ran down the stairs to find Gabe and Henry awkwardly standing in the foyer. Gabe smiled at Natalie and hugged her goodbye. "Remember what I said." He whispered in her ear.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Henry looked glanced worriedly between the siblings. Natalie gave him a reassuring smile and followed him out the door.

"Be careful and call me if you need anything!" Gabe called after her.

"You aren't our mother!"

"I am your older brother," Gabe said sternly, yet jokingly.

"Let's keep it that way!" Natalie shouted back and then hopped into Henry's car and they drove off.

Diana appeared behind her son, wearing an apron and holding a pan stirring their dinner. "Her first date with Henry?" Diana asked. "Did you tell her to be home by midnight?"

"No, I forgot to actually…"

Diana went to search for her cell phone back in the kitchen. "I'll just call her-," She said, picking up the newspaper and finding her phone. Gabe quickly took it out of her hand.

"I am sure she will be fine," Gabe said, attempting to calm his mom down and to ease the sick feeling he had that Natalie was going to be hurt. He didn't hate Henry, but he worried about the welfare of his younger sister, so he chalked the nerves up to his overprotecting of Natalie.

Natalie and Henry followed the waiter to their table. Henry pulled out Natalie's chair for her chivalrously.

"Thanks," Natalie said softly and sat down. The waiter handed them their menus and explained that the special was prime rib.

Natalie looked around, "I thought you said this place wasn't fancy."

Henry smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't realize."

Natalie was the only female in the room wearing pants. She felt extremely underdressed and subconscious. She glanced around to see if anyone was staring at her.

Henry noticed she was uncomfortable. "You look great," He said shyly.

Natalie's gaze refocused on him. "What? Oh, thanks."

The two smiled at each other before the waiter returned to take their drink orders.

* * *

Natalie had been gone for about an hour when Gabe's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. It was Natalie.

"I'll be right there." He slammed his phone shut, and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

**Reviews are always encouraging**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I decided to repost this chapter. I am not going to lie, I was kind of pissed that only one person reviewed. I am sorry, but if you want updates I need reviews to show me you are reading because I am so busy with math and english homework that it's already hard enough finding time to write. If you want more I need to know people are reading.**

**I am so pysched to finally get to the climax of this story :) I love writing the climax! Hahaha I hope to have the next chapter up soon because you all may hate me if I take forever to update again, but sorry no promises. Like I said, Ap English gives me a ton of reading so I am pretty much busy all the time, but I am going to try my hardest. Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Special thanks to Populardarling who beta read this in like 15 minutes. I am pretty sure that should go in the records for epic short time for beta reading! This wouldn't be as epic if it wasn't for her! :D THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but wish I did.**

* * *

Natalie picked up her fork to eat the pasta she had ordered. A pain surged through her head and her hand immediately went to put pressure on her forehead in an attempt to stop the immense pain.

Henry looked pale. "Is everything okay?"

"Just one of my headaches," Natalie explained, clenching her teeth.

"The medicines the doctor prescribed aren't working?"

"I flushed them the day I got them."

"What? Why?" Henry dropped his fork.

"I told you, I don't trust doctors." Natalie twirled some spaghetti noodles around her fork. She kept her gaze down.

"Where did this sudden fear even come from?"

"It's hard to explain." Natalie trusted and wanted to tell Henry, but something was holding her back. The whole story was insane and she feared losing him. She knew he'd never hate her, but the fear still existed from her childhood and her classmates calling her names and telling her she needed to be sent away to an insane asylum for being related to her mother… Word traveled fast after her mother's public emotional meltdowns.

"Jesus, Natalie! What's with you lately? I realize I haven't known you all that long, but from what I did know of you at school you weren't like this. Cheerleading was your life and now you've quit the squad and you're hanging out with your friends less and keeping to yourself. You used to be so outgoing and social why the change?"

"It's a long story and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"My ears are open."

Natalie held back, but finally reasoned that it was Henry, _her_ Henry. He'd never judge her and she could trust him. "I am not who you think I am," she said.

Henry raised his eyebrows.

"I went to pick up my phone and I fell, but when I got up I was here, in this alternate reality, or wherever this is, and in my world my mom is going through psychiatric treatment because my brother died as a baby, my dad is an emotional wreak, but hides it, I am one fuck up from disaster and you, you're my stoner boyfriend who loves jazz music." Natalie started to talk faster. It felt good to finally spill and get the truth out in the open. She was so focused on telling him of her current situation, that she didn't realize Henry's face shifting from cool and calm to shocked and appalled. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth and now I'm stuck here. At first I was angry and wanted to get back, but now I've realized how perfect my family and you are here and-"

It was all true. Natalie hadn't been able to make sense of her situation, but it felt so much more real saying it out loud and it was such a relief. Natalie missed her old life, the way she was a nobody at school, she didn't have to worry about what she said or did because no one paid attention to her. The thing was, she loved her normal family. She never had to go home and fear to find her mom bleeding out in the bathtub or wake up to have her mom making sandwiches for her dead brother. Her life was so much calmer now.

Henry cut her off. "That is fucking crazy."

"I know!" Natalie exclaimed. "But I swear it-"

Henry laughed. "I didn't realize you had such an imagination, Nat! You should be a writer."

Natalie looked at him with an aghast expression. Why wasn't he listening to her?

Henry saw by Natalie's expression that she didn't find it funny. She looked dead serious about the whole situation. "Natalie, I-"

"I am telling the truth. Why don't you believe me? I wouldn't lie to you, Henry." Natalie was shaking. This hadn't seemed like such a bad idea before.

Henry looked disgusted. "Natalie, you need to get help. You're fucking insane." Henry threw his chair back and stood up. He grabbed his coat. "I am sorry, but this isn't funny, you're sick Natalie, get some help." He looked around at all the onlookers in the restaurant who were now staring at them. "Sorry." He apologized to them for the disturbance and walked out.

Natalie gaped at the door he just had walked out. He thought she was crazy. The _one _person she knew she could trust thought she was a fucking lunatic. Natalie felt sick. Running to the bathroom, Natalie tried to fight back the tears. They broke through the barriers and she fumbled to lock the stall door as she tried to find her cell phone. Finding it, Natalie started to dial, her hand shaking as it pressed each number and tried to calm herself down by focusing on the dull rings of the phone.

"Hello?" Gabe's comforting voice at the other end sounded.

The floodgates opened. Natalie couldn't control her sobs. "Henry-"

"I'll be right there," Gabe said. He sounded murderous and hung up.

"Mom!" Gabe cried, running down the stairs. "It's Natalie! Something happened; I need to go get her. She's an emotional wreck."

Diana dropped the dish she was drying and took off her floral print apron. "Oh my god!" Her hands flew to her mouth. "What happened? Is she okay?" Diana was in a full mother panic mode.

"She didn't say much. She was crying."

"My poor baby! I'm coming with you." Diana grabbed her shoes and put them on.

The two of them hurried to the car and headed downtown to the restaurant to rescue Natalie.

Although Gabe had sped, it was still a ten-minute drive. He stormed into the restaurant, making many customers jump and look up. He looked around for Natalie; she wasn't there. Headed towards the bathrooms, in a rage, Gabe felt no remorse and barged into the women's restroom. Two elder women fixing their make-up screamed from astonishment and then looked at him with disgust. He found Natalie sitting, her back against the toilet, looking straight ahead blankly. She didn't appear to see him in front of her. She looked awful. Her hair was sprawled in all different directions and her dark stains covered her cheeks from where make-up had run.

He knelt down in front of her. "Natalie, what did he do?"

"Henry-" Natalie started to cry. Her body shaking with sobs.

Gabe put his hand on hers, reassuring her it was okay.

"He thinks I'm crazy." Natalie looked up at her brother. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "He said I need therapy."

Gabe's expression darkened. He scooped up his sister into his arms, cradling her.

Gabe pushed his way back through the restaurant, challenging someone to stop him. Onlookers shrunk back in fear. He was steaming with fury. His face was cherry red and his jaw was tense. Gabe carried Natalie, who still seemed unaware she was being carried or of where she was, in his arms and placed her gently in his mother's silver Honda.

Diana was stunned at her daughter's condition. She went to check on Natalie, in the rear passenger's seat. Natalie was sitting, her knees to her chest as if protecting herself.

"Mom, get in the car. We're going home," Gabe said, venomously.

Gabe was scaring her; she obeyed. Diana slammed Natalie's car door shut, and hopped in the passenger's seat. Gabe took the wheel. He revved the engine and sped out of the parking spot, the car tires screeching. Gabe kept driving faster and faster into the dark night. The cars coming the opposite way just looked like blurs of light.

"Gabe, sweetheart, slow down," Diana pleaded.

"I am going to kill that fucking bastard."

"Gabe, calm down. I know you're angry, but driving this speed is dangerous. Pull over, I'll drive."

"No!" Gabe snapped, glancing at his mother.

"GABE! WATCH OUT!" Natalie suddenly screamed from the backseat. A car at the four-way traffic light had run a red light on the left hand side of the road and was barreling towards them.

The car hit the driver's side of their car and pushed them into the guardrail. Gabe struggled to keep the car in control, but the car flipped and rolled down the bank into the ditch.


End file.
